


It's Time

by WarpedMinded



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedMinded/pseuds/WarpedMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester's set to die, but Castiel, the Angel of Death is willing to make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capsicleonyourleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsicleonyourleft/gifts).



> For the Prompt - Castiel is the Angel of Death. He has always wondered about humanity, and his curiosity has only amplified over the years. When John Winchester is set to die of a heart attack before his 60th birthday, Castiel makes him an offer: an added month of life in exchange for his guidance. In his short month on Earth, Castiel didn't expect to fall in love; then again, he didn't expect Dean Winchester. [Loosely based on the movie Meet Joe Black, but there is no need to watch it; you can just take the prompt and run with it as you will.]
> 
> AN: I feel stupid for never actually seeing Meet Joe Black in my entire life. I know OF it, but I never got around to seeing it. So I ended up taking this my own way. But I hope you still enjoy it! 
> 
> AN 2: I also keep reading it over, and every error I find, I try to fix it. All errors are my own.

"Mr. Winchester... It's time." John looked up at the deep voice and started when a man came into his view. He had dark hair, bright blue eyes and a trench coat. It was honestly the weirdest thing that has ever happened to him since he was born 59, almost 60 years ago. 

John stood up from his desk chair and gave the man a confused glance. "Time for what? Who are you?"

"I think you know who I am. You can feel it, the ache in your neck that feels like it is spreading to your jaw. Your left arm has been having odd sensations also. Kind of like a squeezing pressure. I think you know what is happening Mr. Winchester." When John Winchester hurried to his desk to grab his nitroglycerin, the angel put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I am afraid it's too late. I'm sorry."

John did something he never thought he would do, he begged for his life. "Please I can't go yet. My sons need me. I can't leave them. Sam's engaged, granted it's too an obnoxious guy, but they are getting married. I need to be there. I have to settle money matters before I go. I can't leave them with piles of papers and debt. Please." Tears were pooling in John's eyes. It was the tears and the honesty in Mr. Winchesters voice that made him actually consider what the man was saying. 

Castiel, the Angel of Death looked to the high heavens and started questioning what to do. His father had told him when he was young that you need to trust what you are feeling. Castiel didn't understand at the time, because none of the Angels seem to have much emotion or feelings. His father also knew of his obsession with watching humanity through the clouds. It was a hobby that Castiel would never give up. He loved seeing how they went through their everyday lives. He watching all, loving people, kind people, even the horrible and cruel people; just so he would know how to interact with them when the time came. 

"I might have a proposition, as you call it."

John almost collapsed with relief, "Anything."

Castiel didn't say anything for a second, "I would like to live with you. Have you guide me in the way of humanity. Show me the way people live and how they interact. You will be allowed a month of living, for helping me."

A quiet sob escaped John and he grabbed the Angel's hand, "Thank you so much." It only took him a minute to finally compose himself. He cleared his throat and smiled at the Angel. "So what's your name?" 

"It's Castiel."

"Well Castiel, you can call me John."  
:::

"Dad?" Sam looked around the living room, and noticed how organized everything looked. 

"In here Sam." His dad's voice travelled down the hallway, from his office.

Sam started walking through the house. "You told me I needed to come over right away. I am glad that you did, Gabriel wanted to have some alone time. We've been having alone time every day. He's gonna wear me out. " Sam teased, loving to get a chuckle out of his father. The response he got was a sad, sniffling laugh. "Dad?" Sam worriedly looked into the office. 

John was sitting at his desk, filling out papers, and a man was standing nearby the window. When John noticed his youngest standing at the doorway, he stood up and hurried over to Sam. "I got some bad news bud."

"Oh god is it Dean?" Sam gasped, grabbing his dad's shoulders. 

John shook his head, "No, no Dean's fine. He is on his way over now also. I want to wait 'til he gets here so I don't have to say it more than once."

Sam gave a glance at the dark haired man by the window. He looked to be about Dean's age, very handsome in a brooding way. "Does it have to do with him?" Was all he asked in a hushed whisper. 

"Yes, but I want to wait 'til Dean gets here, so no more asking questions." John laughed, giving Sam a light smack on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen for some beers." 

"I can't drink any alcohol dad, I'm on the cleanse remember?" 

John nodded pointing at Sam, "Right right. I almost forgot. How is Gabriel taking it?"

Sam smiled fondly at the thought of his fiancée, "I am pretty sure he is cheating. He thinks I don't see the burger wrappers in the trash. It's more for me anyways. I just thought it was funny seeing him sneak around like he was having an affair with the burger joint a few blocks away."

John's laugh was deep and from his belly. "You picked a good one Sammy. I'm proud of you."

Tears pricked Sam's eyes, and he looked down, embarrassed, "Thanks dad."

It took 20 minutes for Dean to get to the house. "Dad? Sammy? What's this about? I had to get off work early, and you know how Bobby is gonna ream my ass tomorrow."

"No he won't. I already talked to him."

Dean walked into the living room and saw Sam and Dad sitting on the couch, across from a handsome stranger sitting in the recliner. "Who's he?" He asked, pointing at the man, as if Sam and John wouldn't know who he was asking about.

"You will need to sit down Dean."

Once his eldest sat down on another chair John gave a sad smile to his two sons. "This is gonna be hard to understand, but I want to you try." He took a deep breath, "I only have a month to live." The sounds of his sons startled questioning made him put his hand up. "Just wait 'til I tell you everything boys." Once they quieted down he sighed. "Remember when you were kids your mother and I would tell you that Angels are watching over you? Well, come to find out, they really are. This is Castiel... the Angel of Death." 

Dean and Sam's eyes widened and they scuttled away from the dark haired stranger. "Boys he isn't going to hurt us. He was here to take me away. I-I started having a heart attack earlier today, and he came to take me. But I begged for more time, and he was kind enough to grant me another month. Look I know it's crazy, but you got to trust me."

Sam believed in God and Angels more than Dean, but even this was hard to swallow. "Dad this just... sounds really crazy." John started to say something, but Sam stopped him, "But I will give you the benefit of the doubt. You really think you only have a month to live?" 

"Only a month, I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Castiel choose that time to speak up. 

Dean's neck was turning red from anger, "You're a goddamned Angel! Save him! Do something besides give an extra hour!"

Confusion was plain as day on Castiel's face, "But I've given him a..." 

"A month, yea I got that." Dean huffed, sitting down on the couch.

Castiel's head tilted as he took in the form of one Dean Winchester. He considered himself 'hot stuff', Castiel would have to look up what that meant when he had the chance. 

"And what do you give him as payment for a month of life?" Dean gave a naughty smirk in Castiel direction and John gave him a smack to the back of the head. 

"Get your head out of the gutter boy. He is going to be living with us for the duration of my time."

Dean's arms flew into the air, "So we don't even get to live your last days peaceful and alone?!" He strode up to Castiel, finger pointing, "Who do you think you are, controlling life and death. Do you understand what those things mean to humanity? Or is that too complex for you to understand?!" Dean was gonna continue with his tirade but Castiel disappeared, the sound of wings flapping was the only thing that was left behind. "What the..."  
:::

John was back into the mindset of about to have a panic attack. Terror filled his entire being, afraid that Castiel was going to take back the precious month, because of Dean verbally abusing him. "Dean what have you done? Do you realize that he could take away my life as easy as giving it? If he comes back and doesn't blame me and lets me live, I am making you his guardian. I swear to God Dean, if you screw this up I will whoop your ass 'til you can't sit for days." Neither he nor his sons brought up that if it did get messed up, John wouldn't be alive to give Dean his beating.

After getting a talking to by his father AND brother, he felt thoroughly chastised. Granted he still wanted to kick Castiel's ass, but it would have to wait. Right now he had some schmoozing to do. "Castiel? Angel of Death, I call thee? This is Dean Winchester. I just... I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier." His prayer if you call it that, was stopped short when Castiel appeared in front of him. "I'm sorry." Dean blurted out.

Castiel gave a slight head nod. "I apologize also. I hadn't realized the complexities of human emotion and lives. I have since rectified that. I went out and watched the lives of a few people, categorizing their emotional responses." 

"This isn't a science project. We are people. What we are not, are pets for you to watch through glass and tap on the window when you want a reaction. I don't know how Angel's act, but I am praying they aren't as blind as you are to humanity."

"You are right, I apologize again."

"And quit apologizing, it's creeping me out. So you're not gonna take dad away?"

"No, I will not. I made a promise and I keep my promises." Castiel's stare was fierce and felt like it was burrowing into Dean's soul. Now that Dean thought about it, he probably was.  
:::

The days seemed to go slow, which was a good thing. Sam, Dean, and even Gabriel temporarily moved into John's house, wanting to spend as much time together as a family, before the inevitable. 

They eventually told Gabriel what was going on. He took it surprisingly well, after he forced Castiel to bring him hard to find desserts. Then Gabriel followed Castiel around like a little excited dog that wants to hump your leg all the time. Castiel was both amused and unnerved by it.

Sam and Gabriel moved the wedding to next week, and instead of a little familial gathering, John wanted them to go all out. Sam cried for hours in their room that night, his fiancée comforting him. 

Dean spent most of the time staring at Castiel, and Castiel stared back, well when he wasn't being followed around by Gabriel.  
:::

It was starting on the third week when Dean caught Castiel naked coming out of the shower. "Whoa! Dude! It's called locking the door man."

Castiel looked down embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I forgot." When Dean just stared at his bare chest, he actually blushed, "You must find my form hideous." 

"Well I wouldn't really say hideous..." Dean muttered, but he gave an awkward smile and slowly backed out of the bathroom. "Just remember to lock the door next time." 

"Of course Dean, thank you."  
:::

The wedding went off without a hitch. Gabriel was wearing his dark blue satin suit, while Sam wore his black tux. Dean cheered his little brother on when they were about to kiss while Sam was trying to silence him.

Castiel had chosen to sit by Dean during the reception. It proved to be entertaining at least. Every time Dean looked away from his wine Castiel would turn it into water, much to Dean annoyance and to John's amusement.  
:::

"Dean we need to talk." John pointed to the couch across from him. Once Dean sat down John clasped his hands together and sighed. "I need you to watch over Castiel when I am gone."

"But dad, he's leaving once he takes what he came for." 

John shook his head, "I don't think he wants to leave. I believe we are helping him in ways we don't understand."

Dean rubbed his face, the thought of his dad dying was getting harder to bear when they got closer to the end of the month. "Why me?" He whispered.

"I know of your little outing with Castiel last week. You took him on a picnic. I know for sure that you don't do that with any of the girls you brought home. You really like him." 

"You really must be getting senile old man." Dean stood up to walk away, but his father pointed to the couch again.

John's face was stern as he stared his son down, "You do right by Castiel. Don't you cheat on him, or taint him in any way that isn't appropriate."

Dean scoffed, "He's an Angel dad. I am pretty sure anything is considered not appropriate."

"That is why you need to talk to him. Tell him how you feel." 

"Dad! I don't even know how I feel. How am I supposed to explain that to an emotionally stunted Angel of Death?"

Castiel stepped out of the kitchen into the living room, "To his face."

"Cas..." Dean stood up unsurely. "I-"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Confusion was clear in Dean's voice, so Castiel decided to elaborate.

"Is it true that you feel something towards me? That you want to take me?" Dean gaped and blushed bright red. "I mean that you want to take me out on a... what do you people call it... a date."

Dean stammered all around before admitting to Castiel that he did feel something, he just wasn't sure what the feeling was yet.

While they were figuring it all out, John left them to their own devices.

Dean stepped closer to Castiel, "What do you feel?" He asked in wonder. 

"I think I feel longing. Like my heart is trying to reach out towards you. It's what Angels' feel when their grace wants to intertwine with another Angel's grace. I guess it is like... Angelic sex?" 

Dean held down the smirk, "You want to have sex with me?"

"I didn't quite mean it like that." Castiel turned away, ashamed, but Dean stopped him with a soft smile. 

"I do feel the same way Cas."  
:::  
EPILOGUE  
:::

John had passed away in his sleep 2 years ago, exactly a month after making the deal with Castiel. The fateful night was still a sore subject, but Castiel had been able to pull some strings to bring John's ghost back to visit a couple times a year.

Sam and Gabriel were still in their honeymoon phase. Of course Dean and Cas didn't think it was ever going to end. 

It had taken a while for Dean and Cas to get to the date, but once they did they knew they were in it for the long haul. Castiel would bring Dean flowers and chocolate to work. Granted Dean had been teased for it, but he would just smirk and eat his candy, and every night Dean would go home and worship Castiel's body. 

Castiel had been spending most of his time on Earth, instead of going home to Heaven. But he knew his father understood. Love was easy to come by, but soul mates was a rare thing. He couldn't give that up for anything.

"Cas? Whatcha thinking about?" Dean whispered into his Angel's ear, wrapping his arms around Castiel's middle. 

"You and me, being soul mates. I never thought I would fall in love with a human." Castiel sighed, placing a hand over Dean's. "I really didn't think I could fall in love with you. You got on my nerves."

"Oh yeah and you were so fun to be around too." Dean teased, squeezing Castiel and lifting his mate up, and onto their bed. 

Their kisses left burning trails on each other's skins. It seemed to only fuel their passion, and it lasted on 'til the next morning, when they finally collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs. Their breathless laughter filling up their house.

 

The End


End file.
